Esos ojos verdes
by LadyInfierno
Summary: ¿Por qué nunca es suficiente conmigo?...Era por esa verde mirada, que Lovino Vargas aún conservaba una pequeña esperanza...-Italia del Sur/Fem!España. ¡Feliz cumpleaños Mari-senpai!


¡Hola mundo! ¡Regresé!  
>Ésta vez con un regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Disfrútalo Mari-senpai! ¡Es todo tuyo! ^^<p>

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (Excepto Lovino, que por hoy será de Mari =D)

**Advertencias**: Un poco triste, supongo. ¿Cursi?, Fail!, y uso de Fem!Naciones. Referencias a Dios, si eres o no creyente, no te sientas ofendido, hago esto porque _El Vaticano_ está en Roma, debe estar presente para él, ¿No?

**Notas**: El nombre de Fem!España es _Antonella Fernández Carriedo_, tomado de fic **'Ti odio'** de _Neko. Italia. Angel_ (Mari-senpai!) y como tal, _Italia del Norte_ también es mujer. ¡Espero que no te moleste Mari!

Es la primera vez que manejo a estos dos personajes, así que si a media lectura tu cerebro colapsa, sólo regresa a tu lugar feliz…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Esos ojos verdes<strong>_

_Llueve_. Es algo natural, pues el otoño llegó a la península ibérica, haciendo que la temperatura baje y los árboles se vistan de anaranjado.

_Llueve._ Es algo natural, pues desde que amaneció el cielo estuvo nublado, así que el pronóstico del clima estuvo en lo cierto.

_Llora._ Es algo natural, pues su corazón lleno de remiendos vuelve a romperse.

Y es así. Italia del Sur. Italia Romano. Lovino Vargas llora, y al primero que se ría o lo mire con lástima le partirá la cara. Aunque a estas alturas no cree que nadie sea lo suficientemente estúpido como para salir con semejante aguacero, nadie excepto él.

-_Perché?-_ susurra de nuevo, con la manos cubriéndole el rostro. Sentado en una banca de algún parque del cuál no le interesa el nombre o ubicación.

Lo intenta, pero no lo comprende… Miente. Claro que lo comprende, pero de igual manera duele.

*·*·*·*·*

_La puerta de la casa se abre, dejando entrar a la dueña de la misma, quien deja a un lado su paraguas y comienza a quitarse el abrigo._

_-Lovi~ -Una voz femenina con marcado acento español lo interrumpe de su actividad, ver la tele- ¿Pero qué haces Lovi-love? Te pedí que hicieras la cena…-su cara muestra un poco de decepción ante la escena._

_-¡Que no me llames Lovi, maldición! ¿Y por qué debería tonta? Es tu trabajo, yo soy el invitado aquí- sin siquiera mirar a la dueña de la voz, rezonga._

_-Pero Lovi… sabes que tengo demasiado trabajo…-trata de hacer entender al italiano, pero sabe que no funcionará cuando éste voltea a verla- Bien, en un momento haré una paella…- suspira derrotada, arrastrando los pies hasta la cocina._

_Unos 45 minutos después, ambos yacen sentados a la mesa, en un silencio bastante incómodo._

_-Y… ¿Cómo te fue?-pregunta un tanto sonrojado el italiano, removiendo su comida con el tenedor._

_-¿Uhm?- la española se sorprende un poco ante eso, pero un segundo después sonríe dulcemente- Es algo demasiado pesado, y mi jefe no me da un descanso, pero es lindo que te preocupes por mí Lovi.- Y ahí va de nuevo con ese apodo._

_-¡N-no es como si me preocupara por una idiota como tú!- balbucea sonrojado- ¡Es que si esto sigue así no tendré quien me cocine mientras estoy aquí!- después de eso se levanta y sale corriendo escaleras arriba._

*·*·*·*·*

-_Io veramente sono un idiota...-_ murmura hacia el suelo, con la mirada perdida y sin fuerzas ya para llorar.

A lo lejos la lluvia desdibuja una silueta que se acerca al italiano, ignorante del dolor que éste tiene dentro.

*·*·*·*·*

_Una vez calmado, decide bajar a terminar con su cena, pero al acercarse a las escaleras, escucha la voz de Antonella, quien pareciera estar hablando por teléfono._

_-¿Ita-chan?- escucha perfectamente el apodo cariñoso que tiene para su hermana, y pone más atención._

_-Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?- luego la escucha reír, seguramente le está contando sobre su estadía con el macho-patatas- Ya veo, Ludwig tiene vacaciones también, ¿Vendrán? -¿Venir? ¿Venir a qué?- Claro, siempre serán bienvenidos aquí. Y de pasó, podrás cocinar pasta para Lovino- y lo último que escucha es la risa de la española, antes de regresar a encerrarse en la habitación de huéspedes._

_-¿Por qué nunca es suficiente conmigo?- se pregunta recargando la frente en la puerta, y luego recuerda su actitud luego de la llegada de la española -¿Realmente soy tan inútil?-_

_Prefiere no contestarse a sí mismo, o terminará más lastimado. Sin pensarlo mucho toma su chamarra –la primera que encuentra- y sale de la habitación dando un portazo._

_Al bajar encuentra a Antonella con esa boba sonrisa de siempre, y que al verlo sólo se hace más grande._

_-¡Lovi! ¡Qué bien que bajas! Tengo algo que…-pero ella no termina su frase, pues el italiano pasa de largo, ignorándola, y saliendo apresurado hacia la calle._

_La española se alarma, pues sigue lloviendo y Lovino salió sin un paraguas, así que va tras él._

_-¡Lovi! ¡Regresa! ¡Vas a enfermarte!- Con una corta carrera le da alcance y lo toma del brazo para que regresen, al menos ya está bajo la protección de su sombrilla- ¡Te prometo que cocinaré pasta!- le dice con una sonrisa, sin notar que eso empeora la situación._

_-¡Puedes prepararle pasta a mi stupida sorella cuando llegue! ¡Seguro estarás más feliz con ella!- le grita, soltándose de su agarre y acelerando el paso._

_-¿Ita-chan? ¿Es porque viene de visita?-pregunta confundida, a veces -por no decir siempre- no entiende las actitudes de Lovino._

_-¡No, claro que no!-responde sarcástico, deteniendo su andar y volteando a mirarla- ¡Pero supongo que con ella y el macho-patatas aquí no necesitarás que alguien te amargue la vida!- y retoma su camino, cada vez más enojado._

_-P-pero Lovi…-la española aún confundida, es interrumpida de nuevo._

_-¡Mi nombre es Lovino, joder! ¡Con ella aquí no me necesitas, y yo no te necesito ni a ti, ni a nadie!- grita frustrado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, escucha que algo se cae, y comienza a correr -¡Che palle!-_

_En su desesperada carrera por que ella no escuche su corazón rompiéndose, no llega anotar que la española se queda inmóvil, bajo la lluvia. No llega a notar la triste mirada que tienen sus ojos verdes. Así como tampoco nota que el moño en el que normalmente recoge su cabello está deshecho debido a la lluvia._

*·*·*·*·*

-Esa española estúpida…- masculla, y luego suelta un pesado suspiro- quizás si la tratara mejor, ella me querría tanto como a mi _sorella_…- vuelve a murmurar, y se deprime más.

El problema radica en que él no quiere que Antonella lo quiera igual que a Felicia. Ni si quiera más que a Felicia. Lovino quiere que ella lo quiera así, como Lovino. Debido a que él la quiere como Antonella, así la ama.

Suelta otro suspiro exasperado, esto es tan difícil y doloroso. En medio de sus cavilaciones, nota que una figura se para a su lado y su corazón se acelera.

-Disculpa muchacho, pero tengo que cerrar-

Y su corazón se rompe otro poco. ¿Cómo fue tan idiota para creer que…?

-¡Lovino! ¡Lovino!-escucha a lo lejos, y ésta vez su corazón se detiene. ¿De verdad ella...?

Y la ve ahí cuando ésta se detiene a unos cuantos metros, respira agitada, su cabello es un desastre y está toda mojada…

-¿!Pero qué haces estúpida¡?- grita mientras se levanta y va hacia ella -¿!En qué diablos pensabas¡?- pero se detiene cuando está a un metro de ella, sin atreverse a acercarse más.

-Lovino, Lovino…- jadea por la carrera, pero no para de decir su nombre.

De nuevo lo mira de _esa_ manera, es por esa verde mirada que el italiano aún tiene un poco de esperanza, porque lo mira como… como si de verdad lo quisiera…

Y sin esperar más, la española se lanza contra él, haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo -en un charco para variar- y soltando una limpia risotada.

-¡Lovino! ¡Es obvio que no te quiero tanto como a Ita-chan!- le dice abrazada a él, y con una enorme sonrisa. ¿Qué no se da cuenta de que lo está matando con esas palabras?- ¡Yo no te quiero Lovi! _¡Te amo!- _y oficialmente, Lovino Vargas queda en blanco.

¿En verdad ha dicho lo que cree que ha dicho? ¡No puede creerlo!

-¡_Ti amo_ Lovino!- Ella vuelve a gritarlo, en un italiano con acento español. Él deduce que no hay nada mejor que eso.

-A-Antonella…-susurra, y cuando ella levanta la mirada y él observa esos brillantes ojos verdes y la alegre sonrisa que tiene en estos momentos la española, no puede creer que Dios haya sido tan bondadoso para mandarle algo tan hermoso- Y-yo… también te… _te amo_-

Su español es bastante pobre, sin contar con que sólo sabe decir unas cuantas palabras, entre ellas la primera que aprendió a decir… Al recordarla, siente que su rostro le arde.

-_Bésame_…- y para su buena o mala suerte, la española también la recuerda.

Y él cada vez se siente más agradecido con Dios. Le ha dado la ocasión, la declaración, y ahora un beso de parte de _su_ española…

-Ehm… lamento interrumpirlos… pero debo cerrar ya…-dice un poco apenado el hombrecito de antes, que seguía ahí viendo toda la extraña -y cursi- escena.

Después de una mirada asesina hacia ese hombre de parte de Lovino, ambos se levantan y el italiano se pregunta, Dios ¿Por qué me has abandonado?

Aún así, después de esa extraña declaración, y de haber salido del parque, ambos emprenden el camino de regreso a casa. Antonella firmemente agarrada del brazo del italiano y con su chamarra sobre los hombros, y Lovino con el rostro bastante sonrojado y una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

*·*·Al día siguiente·*·*

-Así como lo oyes, no pueden venir- se escucha la voz de Lovino desde la habitación de la española- ¡Pues porque aquí nos morimos de gripe!- y luego de esa exclamación, un sonoro estornudo reafirma sus palabras- si, los dos-

-Lovi~ cuelga ya~ -se escucha el quejido de la mujer desde la misma habitación.

-Tengo que irme- y vuelve a estornudar- Si, _ti voglio bene sorella_…- baja un poco la voz, pero es bastante audible para la persona del otro lado del teléfono- ¿Uhm? Es que hoy estoy de buen humor, bueno_, ¡Ciao!-_ y cuelga.

Al terminar de colocar el teléfono en su lugar, se da la vuelta en la cama, sólo para observar a su tonta española, que tiene el cabello revuelto y los ojos entrecerrados, con una adorable sonrisa en sus labios.

Después de todo, él podrá ser un inútil en ciertas cosas, podrá ser enojón, de carácter demasiado volátil, _tsundere_, y demás, pero eso ya no le importaba –tanto- pues sabía que así _su_ Antonella lo quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, y así acaba. <strong>

**Espero que te haya gustado Mari-senpai, le puse ganitas, jaja. Sé que está -MUY- atrasado, pero tuve que reescribir algunas partes porque, bueno, eran un asco. (Si es que esto no lo es también… T^T)**

**Si estás leyendo esto Gumi-chan… ¡Yay! ¡No es yaoi!(?)**

**Bueno, me despido, si alguien lee alguna de mis otras historias, no me maten. En verdad he estado muy deprimida y no tenía ganas de escribir nada, pero este regalo ****debía**** hacerlo. Quizá en una o dos semanas suba algún nuevo capítulo. ^^**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**PD. El complejo de inferioridad de Lovino me pone triste... T_T  
><strong>


End file.
